The Prodigal Son
by Laura Pyordova
Summary: Dulu aku diberikan ayahku kemewahan yang melimpah. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Aku menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin inilah balasan kepadaku karena aku sudah menyia-nyiakan.../"Maafkan aku ayah. "/Perkenalkan dia Sakura.../Kado sederhana untuk Cintya Dinda.


Hanya sebuah kado sederhana untuk adekku/anakku (dumay) Cintya Dinda yang berulang tahun pada tanggal dua puluh lima Mei yang lalu. Semoga di usianya yang sekarang ini di berikan umur yang panjang, kesehatan, dan semoga impian yang di inginkan tercapai.

.

.

A Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.

Pairing : Fugaku.U & Sasuke.U

~The Prodigal Son~

Author : Laura Pyordova

Rated : Teens

Genre : Family/Romance

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s)

Summary: _'Dulu aku diberikan ayahku kemewahan yang melimpah. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Aku menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin inilah balasan kepadaku karena aku sudah menyia-nyiakan harta dan warisan yang diberikan kepadaku. Aku memang pantas menerimanya karena ulah yang aku perbuat. Karena ke serakahanku, aku menjadi sama seperti seorang pengemis yang sering aku hina. Ayahku mempercayakan hartanya kepadaku. tapi apa? Aku malah membuang kesempatan itu. Bukannya membuat ayah dan kakakku bangga, malah justru mempermalukan keluargaku. Ya Tuhan aku meminta pengampunan kepada-Mu. Seberapa besar pun kesalahanku Kau tetap mengampuniku. Bagaimana pun nanti aku, aku serahkan kedalam tangan-Mu.' Sesal Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ

.

Jepang merupakan salah satu negara maju. Banyak perusahaan-perusahaan yang berdiri di negara ini. Jadi, tidak heran lagi kalau kita sedang melancong ke negara ini, banyak kita lihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit berdiri menjulang tinggi.

Salah satunya saja perusahaan yang terkenal di Negara Sakura ini Uchiha Corporation. Perusahaan ini di dirikan oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Salah satu orang yang terkenal di Jepang. Karena ke kayaannya yang begitu banyak, baik itu di dalam negeri atau pun di luar negeri. Uchiha Fugaku memiliki usia yang sudah tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi. Bulan yang lalu usianya sudah genap berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun. Jika anda memiliki urusan dengan perusahaan ini dan tidak melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya itu di kursi kekuasaannya, anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya kepada sekretaris perusahaan ini. Karena saat ini Uchiha Fugaku sudah tidak menjabat menjadi direktur di Uchiha Corb.

Posisinya sekarang sudah di gantikan oleh anak sulungya Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki. Sedangkan istrinya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Jadi tidak heran jika beliau sangat sayang kepada ke dua anaknya. Apapun yang diinginkan anak-anaknya pasti di kabulkan. Setiap paginya di kediaman Uchiha. Sebelum semuanya beraktifitas, Uchiha Fugaku selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk berkumpul dengan kedua anaknya di ruang keluarga hanya untuk melihat perkembangan kedua buah hatinya.

"Ayah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu." kata anak bungsu Fugaku kepadanya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, anakku?" tanya Fugaku kepada anaknya dengan sikap yang berwibawa.

"Ayah janji akan mengabulkannya?" tanya anaknya lagi kepada Fugaku dengan wajah yang memelas se-akan ayahnya tidak akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Hm. Ayah janji" jawab Fugaku dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Hn. Ayah pernah berkata kalau se-tengah dari harta ayah, akan ayah berikan kepadaku. Sedangkan

se-tengahnya lagi kepada kak Itachi. Ayah masih ingatkan?"

"Tentu saja ayah masih ingat."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ayah memberikan bagianku hari ini juga." kata anak bungsu Fugaku dengan tajam.

"AAAPAAA! Tidak mungkin ayah memberikannya kepadamu. Apa lagi ayah masih ada." tolak Fugaku dengan mantap.

"Tapi ayahkan sudah JANJI" tuntut Sasuke kepada Ayahnya dengan wajah yang lebih dingin dari tadi dan dia juga tidak lupa menekankan perkataannya saat mengucapkan kata JANJI.

Karena Fugaku sangat mengingat pesan terakhir istrinya kepadanya yaitu _'Buatlah anak-anak kita bahagia. Karena hanya dengan melihat anak-anak kita bahagia, hidup yang dulunya suram akan menjadi lebih terasa indah saat melihat anak-anak kita tersenyum bangga kepada kita.'_

Dengan hati yang lapang akhirnya Fugaku mengabulkan keinginan anak bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan menepatinya. Lakukanlah yang ingin kamu lakukan. Ayah tidak akan menghalanginya." kata Fugaku dengan senyum tulus yang terpancar di wajah yang sudah penuh dengan keriput.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya Itachi. Kalau Itachi itu ramah, murah senyum, bertanggung jawab dan berwibawa. Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan dia. Sasuke itu pendiam, antisosial, suka berfoyah-foyah dan pemaksa. Apa yang dia inginkan harus diberikan.

Hanya saja wajah Itachi dan Sasuke perbedaannya sangat tipis. Kalau wajah Itachi memiliki garis harus di bawah matanya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak punya. Tapi tetap keduanya menjadi idola kaum hawa.

Dengan perasaan bangga, Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke luar negeri dengan membawa semua harta yang dia punya.

Bukannya menggunakan kekayaannya itu dengan membangun usaha, Sasuke justru menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya. Dia berjudi, main perempuan, dan berfoyah-foyah. Setelah di habiskannya semua hartanya itu, timbullah bencana kelaparan yang cukup besar di negara itu dan Sasuke mulai melarat.

Karena sudah tidak memiliki sepeser pun kekayaannya, akhirnya Sasuke pun mencari pekerjaan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah dua hari tidak di isi oleh sebutir nasi.

Sasuke bekerja di sebuah restoran yang megah dan berbintang. Banyak pelanggan yang hanya sekedar menikmati makan siang dan menggunakan fasilitas yang mewah untuk mengadakan pertemuan antar rekan bisnis.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jumlah pelanggan hari ini jahu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sehingga membutuhkan tenaga yang _ekstra_ untuk melayani pelanggan yang begitu banyak. Sasuke yang sudah tidak makan selama dua hari, meminta izin untuk istirahat dan mengisi perutnya. Tapi pemilik restoran ini tidak mengizinkan untuk beristirahat sebentar saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melihat ada sisa-sisa makanan di piring pelanggan yang baru saja di ambil dari meja tamu untuk di buang, langsung di ambil Sasuke dan di makan dengan lahapnya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, air matanya turun dengan deras.

'Dulu aku diberikan ayahku kemewahan yang melimpah. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Aku menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin inilah balasan kepadaku karena aku sudah menyia-nyiakan harta dan warisan yang diberikan kepadaku. Aku memang pantas menerimanya karena ulah yang aku perbuat. Karena ke serakahanku, aku menjadi sama seperti seorang pengemis yang sering aku hina. Ayahku mempercayakan hartanya kepadaku. tapi apa? Aku malah membuang kesempatan itu. Bukannya membuat ayah dan kakakku bangga, malah justru mempermalukan keluargaku. Ya Tuhan aku meminta pengampunan kepada-Mu. Seberapa besar pun kesalahanku Kau tetap mengampuniku. Bagaimana pun nanti aku, aku serahkan kedalam tangan-Mu.' Sesal Sasuke.

m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ

"Ayaaahhh... Kak Itachi. Aku pulang" panggil Sasuke begitu dia sampai di rumahnya.

Begitu Sasuke memanggil ayah dan kakaknya, Ayahnya datang memhampirinya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Anakku." Kata Fugaku dengan penuh haruh dan air mata yang sudah keluar dengan begitu derasnya.

"Maafkan aku ayah. " Kata Sasuke di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku menyesal atas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Hukumlah aku ayah. Aku memang anak yang bodoh yang hanya bisa memalukan keluarga. Aku pantas menerima hukumanmu."

"Tidak anakku. Setiap manusia itu pasti punya kesalahan dan ayah tidak mau menghakimimu. Sekarang mandilah ayah akan membuat pesta yang meriah atas kembalinya anak ayah yang hilang." Kata Fugaku dengan bijak.

"Iyah ayah. Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih banyak karena ayah masih mau menganggap aku anak ayah."

Sesudah Sasuke selesai bersih-bersih dan berbenah, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga.

Seperti yang dikatakan ayah Sasuke tadi, ternyata rekan-rekan bisnis dari Uchiha Corb sudah pada berdatangan untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke.

"Ayah. " panggil Sasuke.

"Kau sadah selesai Sasuke? Kemarilah nak. Ada yang ingin ayah perkenalkan kepadamu." Kata Fugaku dengan semangat.

"Hn."

"Perkenalkan dia Sakura Haruno putri dari keluarga Haruno. Sekarang dia telah mengganti kedudukan ayahnya." Jelas Fugaku sambil memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik jelita yang memiliki surai berwarna pink. Begitu Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya betapa _shock_nya dia melihat wanita itu.

"Kamu.?"

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke-kun" kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sambil memberikan senyuman yang begitu indah membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak akan bosan.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Fugaku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya pa..." perkataan Sakura lansung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Iya ayah. Dialah yang telah menolong hingga aku selamat sampai ke rumah." Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada ayahnya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya. Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu memperkenakan kalian berdua. Karena kalian sudah kami jodohkan." kata ayah Sasuke dengan santai. Sedangkan keduanya hanya tertegun dan tidak membalas perkataan Fugaku.

.

.

.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga. :)  
Hancurkah.? Abalkah? Kalau begitu silahkan

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W


End file.
